User talk:The Real LE-the-Creator
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Real LE-the-Creator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GiselleGCaklynne (Talk) 01:45, April 9, 2012 WOOO! You managed to create a user page! SON I AM PROUD! Thanks for your time. Have fun editing! Kugawattan 08:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Vaginvasion Hey mate! I created this Forum:Vagineer Invasion to facilitate the creation of our future tennis. We can post any ideas and discuss about the series there. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) LE, please, say your opinion in the Vagineer invasion forum so we at least know that you are aware of it. Kugawattan 19:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. The Real LE-the-Creator 19:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ninjineer Hex Sadly, the only hex of an Engineer with Gunslinger bodygroupped is the Orange pack (and that particular Gunslinger is RED). Making a hexed model for Ninjie is not a problem, but I have no idea about bodygrouping, so most probably he wouldn't be able to have the Gunslinger equipped. When you choose a skin, send me the link. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It seems I underestimated myself once again: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=130584. Whaddaya think? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ninjie's New Skin Hey mate, could you send me the new Ninjie's skin you made? I've prepared a number of fixes to my two hexed packs and I'd like to include that skin in the patch as well. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Skins are saved as .vtf files, and I assume you're tinkering with one while finding a suitable skin for Ninjie. Anyway, you can take your time, it seems something's been wrong with garrysmod.org since several days. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello LE, since you're offline and I can't contact you, I'll say it here. Could you please make a picture with Medizard's new look for the wiki? I'm not satisfied with the result and I'm sure you can get an amazing one. Don't forget to use those cool effects like you did with that Ninjie picture :D Oh, if you want the new skin, you can find a link in Medizard's page. Thank you! Kugawattan 21:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) SarisKhan has made a proper hex of Medizard's skin, and can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?drql39ace5cpvh8 I hope you can do one of those awesome pictures you make :) Kugawattan 21:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ... Why the extremely, unnecessary and small edit on my page? Xho -- (Talk) 23:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The ''Nightmare Medic page. Xho -- (Talk) 20:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem, mate. From admin (from another wiki that is) to another admin, can I suggest one thing? Perhaps you should add summaries to small edits to avoid confusion. Course I shouldn't be telling you how to do your job...but just a suggestion. Xho -- (Talk) 20:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) i tryed editing it a few times but it keeps saying i tryed to remove it a few times but it keeps coming back Dark snipa 06:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) New TF2 character Hello LEtheCreator. My name is Scarifar, and I'd like to introduce to the Gmod community my new character: Old Bloke. He's not that well developed at the moment, but in time he will grow. Please tell me what you think about him and perhaps add him to the list of TF2 Freaks and Monsters if you can. Thank you. Scarifar 02:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Hello there. I've updated my Old Bloke character, and I was wondering if it's enough to get him out of the "characters in need of cleaning up" catagory. I think it is, but it'd make me feel better if I asked someone first. Scarifar (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar So I'm thinking of making a page for that "Horseless Headless Horselord," based off of the satiricial caricature of him that ended up made on account of his traits. I needed to know if it was safe or not? 02:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Team Killer Mate. He used to be a RED Scout who's changed into an undead monstrosity who specifically targets RED mercenaries and is named Team Killer. He kills those on his own team. Whom would he kill if he was teamless? I don't want to start a silly fight with you, but seriously, I thought it was quite obvious. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Hm. Well. Yes. When you put it that way, it ''does make sense. ^_^; The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 22:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) When you get on Steam, can you just help me with making a page, I can't understand this at all. ProjectL (talk) 14:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) LE, if I make draw your attention to my idealized Vagineer invasion plot, you should tell me what you think about it. Please. You're never online and I can't contact you, I hope you read this. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) LE, please remember to edit your ranking, so it looks like the others and makes it easier for us to compate. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 12:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) PIPPLES HERE THIS IS A PIC Starring Stu Pidface :] Vagineer Invasion Hey bud. Regarding our tennis: Kuga's slowly working on the first de facto episode and I'm next in the queue, so it's nothing urgent, but do you think you'd be able to participate once we start up the thing? Another, but related matter: I'd like to have your permission to label my Premonition video as a prologue to the tennis. It was made with such an intention and Kuga accepted it, but it'd be nice if you approved it as well. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Some small question(s) about custom skins and bandoliers Hay LE its nice seeing you and I was wondering if there was a shirtless Heavy skin that features a bandolier. I would love to tell you on why I need to find the skin, but I perfer to keep most of my prodjects... ''private. But I can tell you that sometime today, my nostalgia from a year or two come back and inspired me to ask you this request. Sorry if this was a waste of time caused by this rookie and I see you have pleanty of other important prodjects at hand that require your full concentration. I just wanted to see if I could find a shirtless-Heavy with a bandolier instead of creating one by scratch and again this prodject is private so you might need to talk to me in private so people won't bother me or ruin the suprise. Thank you, LateSoundBlaster (talk) 13:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Permission to create a page? Hello! So, I just wanted to ask you for permission to be able to create a page for my Freak, The Ubermensch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGWrtvy5KNE). I know that it's a single video, but I can safely assure that there are many more on the way. By the way, I apologize if I'm doing any part of this wrong, like if it's in the wrong area and whatnot, I'm new to wikis. So, nevertheless, please take this into consideration. If anything needs to be done, I'll do my best to do so. Captain Capone (talk) 20:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) How do i help on this wikia? Hiya TF2 Freakshow Concept Wikia Hey LE-the-Creator, just wanted to let you know that A new TF2 Concept Freak wiki has been created. Here's the link: http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/TF2_FreakShow_Concept_Wikia PumpkinLordOLantern - ''Bazinga!'' 05:53, October 12, 2015 (EST)